Broom Closets and Closed Doors
by Sarahteehee3
Summary: Rants, Feelings, Acceptance, Closed Doors, Opened Hearts... How 1 event turns everything around and how everyday you can learn a lesson. "It may not be moral but it sure as hell is right." RoyxEd EdxRoy For now a One-shot!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything and in no way am I profiting from this. Writing this is just out of fun. Rated T for language and things later to come =D

Chapter 1: Never Stand in Front of a Closed Door

It was a normal day in the life of me Edward Elric. Not only did the latest lead we followed turn out to be a complete waste of time –per usual- but now I have to go and talk to that bastard Colonel about it. I swear Al better hold me back once I step into his office. Al and I were already walking to headquarters by the time these thought hit me and we still are, really it takes like 30 minutes to get to headquarters it's ridiculous, and all this trouble just to get yelled at by . Is it worth it? NO.

"DAMN IT AL! Why do all of these leads seem to get us into nothing but trouble?" Al looked at me with a face of confusion and shrugged his shoulders. I mean I have a right to be pissed off; 3 years of putting up with all of these stupid leads and we still don't have the stone. And this must have been the worst one so far, everyone was so tall in Yujai I swear they were giants! Sigh. I wonder what that bastard Colonel is going to say about that. I can just see him now "So Ed how was it like look at everyone's feet in Yujai" then he will smirk and get a punch in the face by me. I wish.

We finally arrived the familiar buildings came into site: the library, the mess hall, and of course all of the offices. We stopped and I took a deep breath, Al looked at me with a worried look but I ignored it "Let's get this over with Al." He looked as if he was going to say something but instead just marched on forward, I followed his example.

Once we got inside the main office building Al stopped walking and looked at me with a worried expression. "Brother, I just remembered." He stuttered. "I can't go with you to meet the Colonel there is a book on hold for me in the library." I looked at him puzzled. Al usually doesn't come with me to meet Mustang anyway, I mean yeah he holds me back for the first few minutes and then he leaves but "What do you mean?" I asked truly confused "Well brother…you see… I usually wait outside the door for you that way if I hear any crashing and what not I can come in and stop it." He ended. I stated at him, well what else was I supposed to do, it was kind of him to wait for me but really are we that bad? I sighed "Well its ok Al don't worry about me I can handle that bastard any day," I laughed "you go get that book; I will meet you in front of Mustang's office when I am done." Al gave me that look that said (Sure you will)

"Ok brother but you have to promise to be good."

"Oh come on Al when am I ever not good."

……..

"Ok don't answer that I promise I will be good." And with those words I took off before he could protest.

It was a quiet walk to the cornel's office; headquarters wasn't as wild and crazy as it usually is. Not only did I not get shot down by Hawkeye but Hughes hasn't come showing me pictures of his daughter either --Strange. It didn't take me that long to get to Mustang's office though, with a deep breath I knocked on the door and was greeted with a "come in" from the bastard himself.

I walked into the room expecting to see the man sleeping on his desk or cleaning the windows or doing well anything that wasn't his actually work the lazy bastard but it was a surprise to me that he was sitting there signing papers. _So what did Hawkeye do shoot him or something?_ I walked into the room as I usually would but he just kept his eyes looking at the paper, _what the hell is going on! _ I didn't venture far into the room I didn't want to get to close to him in case this was some sick joke so I leaned on the door and got comfortable.

There wasn't a sound in the room. All I could here was breathing and it was starting to freak me out, what am I supposed to do, usually I walk in and he greets me with that stupid ass smirk and I call him a bastard and we argue but no not this time. Sigh. I guess I have to speak up first "Hey Colonel Bastard!" I shouted thinking that maybe he hasn't been able to hear me. He shuffled his papers around and finally looked up at me "Fullmetal, you're late." He stated. _What the hell I wasn't late that jerk! _

"Sorry to burst your bubble, wait, I'm not sorry…the fact is I have been standing here for the past 10 minutes." I smirked

"Well I guess I didn't notice you, oh well, it's not my fault I couldn't see you over my desk." He replied his usual tease Ed smirk. I tried taking deep breaths like Al had told me to do whenever I was called shor…"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD RIDE ON AN ANT LIKE A HORSE!" _heehee I guess I need more practice. _I stayed leaning on the door not wanting to get to close to the bastard besides who knows what would happen if I did.

"Relax Fullmetal, to tell you the truth I really didn't realize you were there," he paused thinking of what to say next. "But in my defense you didn't say anything… or maybe you did and I just didn't here you." He smirked AGAIN. I started talking "I will let that small joke go this time Mustang, I promised Al I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Sure let's see how long that lasts. So how was looking at everyone's feet for 2 weeks in Yujai." _Man my Mustang impersonation was spot on._ Damn that bastard I am telling you the people there are all giants! "Why don't you just read my report?" I replied with confidence. See even though the stone was a fake Al and I really helped those people because the guy with the fake stone was using it to make this notebook that killed people more powerful. He was a real nut job to talking about how he will "create a perfect world" and how "L will die" I mean who the hell is L and is L even a name? NO it's a letter! So by stopping him we helped those people escape a freak kid. And yes I did include all of that in the report.

"Interesting, this guys ideals are very odd to put it _lightly_." He said

"Well yeah the guy was a real nut case too, talking about how he was going to become god, apparently this L person is trying to stop him and I agree with L completely this guy is a freak."

"Wait I thought you got rid of him?" he asked confused

"Oh no I just took the fake stone which fell apart when I got it and I mean come on a notebook that can kill people yeah right like that's real." I laughed at the stupidity of the guy and as I did the bastard just stared at me from his desk. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me. "Well I am pretty sure you would know a crazy person when you saw them, so I believe you about this guy." He stated looking at me as if I was lesser than him, like I was sma..smal…SMALLER!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CRAZY MIGET WHO IS A LIER!!?" I screamed back at Mustang as loud as I could. Then 3 things happened at once:

The door flew open and Al ran in saying "Brother, What did I tell you!" that same door then hit me and flew me forward into Mustang who then caught me and steadied himself. All of this happened so fast first I heard Al and next I was looking up at Mustang who was holding me to his chest. We stayed in that position for awhile me blushing like mad and Mustang wide eyed and confused until Al started freaking out " Brother are you ok? I'm sorry!" which then caused me to realize who I was hanging onto "MUSTANG, what the hell!" I pushed myself away from him and ran toward Al. I looked at Mustang again feeling a blush form across my face. That Bastard Mustang I guess tried to say something but I didn't hear it because I was out the door with Al right behind me.

* * *

-Roy-

Ed ran out of the office with a blush running across his face. I tried to ask him if he was ok but he was out the door before I could even say his name. The situation was awkward even for me. Replaying the image in my mind again I suddenly felt warm and oh shit am I blushing too? I looked down at the papers I was working on before Fullmetal came in and noticed a doodle on the side of that very same blonde alchemist. _This is a joke right_ of all the people that this had to happen with why him. God all I need is for Hughes to come in and question me about all of this…

"Hey Roy!" _Kill me now _Hughes walked in with a big grin on his face "What did you do to him this time?" he questioned

"I didn't do anything." I tried to explain "He just fell towards me and I caught him."

"Oh so that's why he looked all hot and bothered." Hughes smirked, I gave him my usual evil look "Is that so…" I said trying not to show that fact that I am feeling a little too comfortable with the position we were in. I took a drink of my coffee

"Well yeah, I thought you kissed him or something." With that comment my coffee sprayed everywhere I think some might have come out of my nose. Hughes started laughing as I figured and commented with a "Well I better let you clean up not only your office but yourself too." He winked and left the room. _Clean up myself? _ That question sent off so many other questions in my head and finally the image of us in the situation came as well. I felt myself heat up again. "DAMN IT WHY DO I SOUND LIKE A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL!" I put my head down to rest and found myself falling asleep.

* * *

-Ed-

Walking home wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, Al kept saying sorry over and over again and asking me how I was feeling the usual stuff but to tell you the truth I don't want to even think about it. When we got home the first thing I went to do was take a shower, I had to get the Mustang germs off of me and fast, while Al went to start dinner. After the shower I just sat in my room while waiting for dinner. I couldn't stop thinking of that bastard though. The feeling I got when he caught me GOD! This is messed up DAMN him it's his entire fault and that Damn door too!!! I mean it's not like I was comfortable in his arms HELL NO! He is a bastard and that's all he is. I started getting drowsy _Yep that's all he is _and with that darkness took over me.

...

.

...

.

Poke…Poke…Poke…_Huh What the…? _Poke…Poke…Poke… I opened my eyes to find Al's face right next to mine

"AH Al, what's going on! And what are you doing."

"Oh brother I'm sorry I woke you it's just you were shaking and yelling in your sleep_." I WAS WHAT! _Well this sucks, I wonder what I was dreaming about "Brother are you feeling ok you kept yelling something about fire." _Oh SHIT! So that's what I was dreaming about_. I blushed very confused "Oh My GOD brothers you're heating up, good thing dinner is ready." With that Al ran out of the room. I started looking at the ceiling remembering now what I was dreaming of. _Damn Mustang! Damn Door!!_ Damn flame/fire boxers!!

Al walked back into the room carrying a tray of food. "So brother since you will probably go to sleep soon, what did you learn today?" Oh I forgot to mention before we go to bed Al has made it a habit for us to think of what we learned today he says "that way we won't make the same mistakes twice." So yeah it's like a tradition now. I was against it at first but I think it really has helped.

"Al, I went first last time it's your turn."

"OK brother well I learned…to always knock on a closed door." He laughed. The image of mustang and I came back full force this time and I started laughing with him.

"Well than I learned," I paused for dramatic effect as well as trying to catch my breath "to never stand in front of a closed door."

Well I haven't written much since last summer but I have made it my new year's resolution to write more and keep a journal so yeah! I have big plans for this story I have a lot of ideas! I will post how far along with my chapters on my homepage so look out.

I was going to ask you to review but I don't want to impose….

-Sarah (if you want Ed's dream request it i just might write it as a companion 1 shot)


End file.
